One Year Later This Can't Be Happening
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: (Been meaning to post this for over a MONTH!) One year has passed since the 9/11 attacks, and now it's time to see how everything has changed since
1. Default Chapter

One Year Later: This Can't Be Happening by Ashura Hedgehog  
  
All Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by SEGA, DiC, and Archie Comics All Tenchi Muyo characters are owned by Pioneer and AIC Spider-Man and other Marvel heroes are owned by Marvel Comics All other characters seen here are owned by their respective owners.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
September 11th, 2001.  
  
It's a day we may never forget.  
  
I know I won't.  
  
When I wrote the original "This Can't Be Happening", I did it so I can try to get my mind off of what I thought was for nearly 3 hours an endless stream of violence and death. It seems I can't, as it even affects my stories in some way. Now that the one year anniversary has arrived, I felt I should go back and once again visit this...plot point in my stories.  
  
A plot point that changed all of us, real or fictional.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter One: Love and Forgivness  
  
"Aw, man! Spider-Sense going off the richter scale!" Spider-Man shouted, clutching his head as his world-famous Spider-Sense warned him of danger. The rumbling would tell him and the other three heroes what the danger was.  
  
"It's collapsing!" Shadow shouted  
  
"Dear God...NOOOOOOOOOO!" Spider-Man shouted  
  
"MOVE IT!" Sonic shouted. With that, he, Ryoko, Shadow and Spidey made their way down the collapsing building. The North Twin Tower. Collapsing because of a 767 crashed into it. Something caused by terrorists. As the heroes made their way down, they saw the people holding on to each other one last time as death neared them. As the four reached the bottom, death reached them as well.  
  
"No...please, no..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic shouted, sitting upright in his bed. Gasping heavily, he looked around to see where he was. "Home...I'm at Tenchi's home..." He buried his face in his hands, and began sobbing a bit. "It was just a dream..." Finishing his crying, he got out of bed and went outside.  
  
"It's been almost a year since that attack, and I still can't get away from that dream..." he said. "It's been bothering me as much as the dreams about my parents' death...I just wish I could get it out of my mind."  
  
"It's bothering you, too, huh?" a voice said. Sonic turned around to see Ryoko hovering behind him, looking up at the sky. "One whole year, and look what has happened because of it."  
  
"Yeah. AniEarth becomes part of Arcadia, I get a new family, and I find my siblings..." Sonic said. "Arcadia...we could have used them that day..."  
  
"No use, Sonic...remember, it happened on Anthony's Earth, and not even HE could have stopped it there." Ryoko said, a bit somber saying that. "What's worse, on that day, some of this Earth's heroes were gone...and they could have helped..."  
  
"But, you know, Ryoko, that day changed us...me especailly." Sonic said.  
  
"Hmm? How so, Sonic?" she asked.  
  
"It finally got me to admit that I like Amy." Sonic said. Ryoko's eyes went a bit wide, interested in what he said.  
  
"Mind explaining?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"You see, for years I've been ignoring Amy. Been ignoring her since we first met on the Little Planet." Sonic said. "In reality, I..." he stopped a bit. "...liked her. No, loved her. But, my attitude wouldn't let me admit it. I realized what a mistake it was to ignore her after I was trapped in the rubble, when I realized that she would never know how I truely felt about her. Even after that, I would still find it hard to admit it..."  
  
"Heh...I see now..." Ryoko said. "That and it took you until she was nearly crushed by that bug to admit it..." Sonic nodded at that, and sighed.  
  
"Well, I gotta get back to bed. I'll see ya in the morning..." Sonic said, going back into the house.  
  
"Hope he'll be okay..." Ryoko said as he walked in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The next morning, the group had woken up and began their normal routines. Seeing Amy, Sonic walked up to the pink hedgehog.  
  
"Hey, Amez..." he said. "Uh...you doing anything right now?"  
  
"Well, I was planning to head over to Mobius and see little Anthony, but besides that, no." she said.  
  
"Good. I wanna talk to ya for a bit." Sonic said. Amy got a bit worried, thinking it may be about their relationship.  
  
"About...what?" Amy asked.  
  
"C'mon. I'll tell you when we're outside..." he said, pointing out towards the door. With that, the two walked outside and to a spot away from the others.  
  
"So, Sonic...what do you wanna talk about?" Amy asked him. Sonic stayed silent for a bit. He knew this was going to be hard for him.  
  
"Amy? September the eleventh...what were you doing that day?" he asked her. Her eyes went a bit wide at that.  
  
"I never thought you would ask that..." Amy said. "Well, I never heard about the attacks until I almost got home." She let out a sigh to collect her thoughts a bit. "I was returning home from getting some groceries when I passed by a electronics store that had people gathered all around. I went to see and I saw what had happened..." A small smile appeared on her face. "That's when I saw you, Shadow, Ryoko and Spidey. I was surprised, not only because of Shadow being there, but also you being there. I knew you were going to save the day..."  
  
"...but, that never happened." Sonic finished. Amy looked down a bit.  
  
"I know. When I didn't see any streaks of light get out of the tower, I got worried." Amy said. "I stood there watching...waiting...and...no you." Tears start welling up as she continued. "I watched for one...maybe two hours, hoping that you had gotten out. When I heard nothing of you, I returned home and started crying..." At that, she started crying. "I thought I lost you..." Sonic drew Amy into a comforting hug.  
  
"That explains why you were running after me when we went to Station Square." Sonic said. "You were happy to see me alive." Amy nodded as she began calming down. As the two stayed embraced together, Sonic looked away a bit. "Amy...there's...something I gotta tell you."  
  
"Huh?" Amy asked, looking up. As she did, she noticed tears running down his cheek.  
  
"That day...I...I thought I'd never see you again..." Sonic said, trying his hardest to keep calm. Amy's eyes widen a bit. "I thought I would never get the chance to tell you how I felt about you..." Sonic released Amy from the embrace, buried his face in his hands and began crying. "Amy...I was so scared that day...for the first time in my life, I was scared." Now, it was Amy's turn to embrace Sonic.  
  
"It's okay, Sonic...it's okay." Amy softly said.  
  
"Amy...?" Sonic said, looking up at her. She looked at him. "I love you..." Amy smiled slightly at that. What he said next surprised her."...I loved you since we first met. I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but..." Amy cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.  
  
"It's okay, Sonic..." she said. "As long as we're together, Sonic, everything will be okay..." Sonic smiled a bit, then wiped his tears away.  
  
"Thanks, Amez." he said. Amy sighed a bit and smiled.  
  
"Well...I'd better go. I'll catch ya later!" she said. She turned around and began leaving, until Sonic ran up to her and stopped her. "Wha...what is it?"  
  
"You forgot something." Sonic said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed Amy on the lips. "Thanks, Amez. Thanks...for being there for me."  
  
"No problem, Sonikku...my speedster prince." Amy said, blushing. As she walked away, Sonic watched her and smiled.  
  
"Amy...I may never admit it outloud, but you've been what's kept me fighting. No matter how I once thought of you, I always fought because I knew you were rooting for me, just like the other Amy keeps Anthony fighting. I thank you for being in my life, Amy Thorn Rose...my Rosy the Rascal...thanks a lot..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
That night, as everyone went to bed, Ryoko took one last look around the house and those in bed. As she phased into Sonic's room, she saw the speedster and Amy in bed, embracing each other. She smiled slightly as they stayed hugging each other.  
  
"Heh...pleasent dreams, you two..." she said.  
  
"Ryoko?" a voice called out. From the door, she saw Tenchi standing there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh...just looking out for my friends." she said, hovering into Tenchi's arms. He began blushing a bit. "C'mon, let's hit the hay."  
  
"Sure...'night, Ryoko." he said, kissing her forehead. With that, the two headed to bed, knowing that everything was going to be okay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Reunions  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The day had arrived.  
  
September 11th, 2002.  
  
Various heroes among AniEarth had gathered at New York City's "Ground Zero", the area once known as the World Trade Center, to remember this day. The only reason the other Arcadians weren't there was because they had went to either the New York on Anthony's Earth or the Earth that the Mario Brothers originated. As a sign of respect, the heroes stayed on the rooftops, allowing the families of the victims stay on the streets.  
  
"My god...look at how many people are here." Angel said. "So many..."  
  
"It's not a surprise." Shadow said. "So many people worked here...so many people died here."  
  
[2,801...2,801 too god damn many!] Metal Sonic said, his robotic eyes flaring up in anger.  
  
"Metal Sonic, calm down." Crystallis said, placing her hand on his shoulder pad. "Getting angry won't help."  
  
[I know, Maiden Crystallis] Metal said. [But, everytime I hear about this, it...it...]  
  
"I know the feeling." Ryoko said.  
  
"Ah-HA! Found him!" Sonic said, pointing outward.  
  
"Found who?" Kiyone asked. Before she could get an answer, the space pirate and the two speedster hedgehogs dashed off across rooftops and joined a fellow hero, namely Spider-Man.  
  
"Yo, webhead!" Sonic said, as they reached him.  
  
"I was wondering if you three were going to show up..." Spidey said.  
  
"Who. Wouldn't." Shadow said.  
  
"So, many people here." Ryoko said. "People who's friends and family we failed to save..."  
  
"Don't say that, ma'am." A voice said. The four turned to see someone familiar to both Shadow and Spidey. "You did your best, and that's all that counts."  
  
"Well, if it isn't Captain America." Shadow said, smirking. "Not surprised to see you here..."  
  
"...While I'm surprised at seeing you three." Captain America said.  
  
"Couldn't help it." Sonic said. "We're connected to this place as is everyone else." The four looked out again at who came. Besides the victimized families, they reconized teams from all over AniEarth: The Justice Leauge, the Justice Society, Young Justice, three X-Teams, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the Digidestined, the Z Warriors, the Sailor Scouts...so many there.  
  
"Yeah, we all are." Captain America said. "What convinced you three to come to New York that day?"  
  
"Our heroic instincts." Sonic said. "Couldn't just stand around and do nothing. We HAD to do something!"  
  
"And it didn't matter the outcome..." Ryoko said. Captain America nodded at that.  
  
"And you, Spider-Man?" Captain America asked.  
  
"The same." Spidey said. "What other reason do I need?"  
  
"True..." Captain America said.  
  
"Hey, Cap. Do you mind if us four just hang around by ourselves?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Sure. I don't mind." He replied, a small smile forming on his face. Out of resepct, the pirate and the hedgehogs saluted him off.  
  
"You know, you didn't need to do that." Spidey said.  
  
"We know. But we wanted to." Ryoko said. "There's one thing that had been bothering me. You know what we did that day. How about you?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Spidey said. The three nodded. "Well...you see, I work as a teacher when I'm not fighting crime or putting up with Vegeta's whining at the Heroes Council meetings. Well, that day, school had started when the first tower was attacked. Well, I ignored it at first, thinking it was just a fluke...a random thing. When the second happened, I had to leave. Telling another teacher to watch over my class, I quickly made my way out, getting in my costume as I did, ditching my clothes in a closet. On my way there, I happened to see what appeared to be a flying island..."  
  
"Angel Island...Knuckles and Tikal must have seen it!" Sonic said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Spidey said. "I'm pretty sure you know what happened afterwards."  
  
"What happened after we were forced to give up our search in the rubble?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I went towards my Aunt May's home..." he said. That's all he said as he began to choke up. "She was so worried about me..."  
  
"It's okay...let it go." Ryoko said.  
  
"I'm fine...really." Spidey said, reaching under his mask to clear his tears.  
  
"Don't worry...I'm sure everything'll turn out just great now. Bin Laden's dead..." Ryoko said. "...Jerrod and Jim took care of him."  
  
"Yeah..." Spidey said. "You're right. Although it's funny that they're the ones to do it." Soon after he finished talking, they heard what appeared to be the beginning of the memorial. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Justice and Revenge ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
As the day went by, everyone listened to the speeches made. They stood or sat in silence when others did. Things, in a way, went well...  
  
But, that was not to last...  
  
As both current and former mayors did their speeches, Sonic noticed an odd van parking somewhat close to the Ground Zero area. Then, saw a person get out of the van and throw something towards the crowd.  
  
"What the...?" Sonic muttered only briefly until he figured out what was going on. "A gernade?!"  
  
"What?!" Ryoko asked, just before Sonic went Super and dashed towards the destination of the gernade. He caught the weapon and took the full force of the blast, shielding everyone from it, but sending the hero crashing into Ground Zero. Many of the people scattered after the blast, while the heroes gathered around where Sonic was.  
  
"Sonic! You okay?!" Shadow asked as he approached the injured hedgehog.  
  
"Ugh...I'm fine...but...agh..." Sonic said. The heroes there saw that the only injuries done to him were just a large burn mark on his chest where he took the blast.  
  
"But, what happened?" Ashura asked him.  
  
"Gernade...someone threw it..." Sonic responded. Just then, tire screeching caught their attention. They turned to see the van speed away. "It's...them."  
  
"I'll stop them." Two voices said at the same time. Out of nowhere, both Son Goku and Superman took off after the van.  
  
"Uh...you want to stop them, or can I?" Goku asked.  
  
"Be my guest..." Superman said, curious as to how the Saiyan was going to handle this.  
  
"Alright, here it goes!" Goku said. With that, he launched a Ki blast a few yards in front of the van, creating a hole. When it hit it, the vehicle flipped and landed on its side. As it slid to a stop, the two alien heroes tore the front doors open and pulled out its passengers.  
  
"Alright, what was that all about?" Superman asked.  
  
"Yeah! You could have killed someone!" Goku added. But, all they got was the people talking in a different language. "I...I'm sorry, but I can't make heads or tails of this!"  
  
[But, I can!] Metal Sonic said, taking one of the passengers and slamming him into the side of the car, holding to his shirt. [Alright, scumbag, why did you attack those people?] Although he got more of the same language, Metal was able to translate it. ["To destroy the American infidels". Hmph. Who sent you?] The guy wouldn't talk, so Metal released his right hand from the guy and pulled it back, letting his razor sharp talons shine in the sun. [Last chance. Who sent you?!] Once again, he spoke. What he said shocked Metal Sonic. [No...]  
  
"What is it, Metal Sonic?" Superman asked.  
  
[He's...he's still alive...] Metal muttered. His eyes turned blood red and he took off into the air in a rage. [BIN LADEN'S STILL ALIVE!]  
  
"WAIT!" Goku called out. "Oh, man. Now what?"  
  
"We're going to go after him." A voice called out. The two aliens turned to see Crystallis, Ashura, Vegeta, and Merc standing there. It was Crystallis who said that. "He's going to Afghanistan and he's gonna kill Bin Laden, no matter what."  
  
"And you say that like it's a bad thing." Vegeta said.  
  
"She's right. It's best if we take him in than to kill him. Let's go!" the Kryptonian said. With that, the others followed the path Metal took.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
He's alive...that's the only thing that ran through Metal Sonic silicone mind as he flew to Afghanistan. Halfway there, he activated his newfound Guardian Powers, transforming him into a fusion of himself and the classic Green Power Ranger. The fact that he had the Dragon Dagger out meant that he had summoned DragonZord to meet him in Afghanistan. He was going to end it all. He was going to bring an end to a year of torture for so many people in America and across the world.  
  
[Nothing will stop me...nothing. Osama Bin Laden will pay.] Metal Sonic said. Arriving in Afganistan, he found his veichle ready for battle...with someone else on it. [SABIAN STARWALKER?! What are you doing here?]  
  
"I'm guessing the same thing you are: taking care of business." Sabian said.  
  
[Osama's mine, Starwalker. Stay out of my way!] Metal said.  
  
"Don't worry...I only plan to really hurt him and his men...a lot." Sabian said, armoring up.  
  
[Heh...c'mon. Let's end this once and for all.] Metal said. With that, the three went towards the last place Osama was said to have been seen: the Tora Bora mountain area.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Nothing. We've turned every pebble, stone, boulder, and mountain and STILL nothing!" Sabian said. He looked back and saw the damage the three did. The entire mountainside torn apart by energy blasts, missle attacks and other various means "Perhaps they moved on..."  
  
[I doubt it, Starwal...] Metal said, before hearing gunfire. [Hold on...] He flew up past the mountain tops and what he saw shocked him, yet made him very happy. [We found him...]  
  
"What?!" Sabian said, joining him. "Well, I'll be...there he is with his little army." There, in an open space within the mountain range was training grounds for the terrorist group Al Qaeda, their leader amongst them. "Why don't we say hello?"  
  
[I'm for it.] Metal Sonic said. He turned to the DragonZord. [DragonZord?] It looked up. Metal point to the area. [Jump.] With that, the vehicle lept many times higher than it's normal height and landed in the area, startling everyone. [Sabian, contact any army here you can. I'm going in!] With that, the robot flew in. As soon as Sabian finished, he joined in, watching DragonZord demolish the place with missles and his drill tail.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this!" Sabian said, his armor forming various weaponry and firing at the members. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic entered a cave than he saw Osama run into.  
  
[Little pig, little pig, let me in...] He said, walking in. As he did, the lizard-like eyes over his "eyebrows" lit up, letting him see in. As he walked farther in, he was greeted with resistance. He countered by slicing them up or stabbing them with the Dragon Dagger, moving so fast that not even a speck of blood landed on him or the blade. [No one will stop me. I'll avenge those you help kill.] At the end of the cave, he found Osama cornered. [Now, it's only me...and you.]  
  
I wondered when someone would come after me... Osama said in his native language. But, they sent someone like you?  
  
[Shut up, Bin Laden.] Metal said, speaking in his language. [It's over. I'll make you pay for the deaths of 3,041 human beings.] He grabbed Osama by his shirt and held his arm that the Dragon Dagger was being kept back, ready to strike at him. Metal's eyes were burning with all the hate and anger his cybernetic body can handle. The dagger's blade gleaming off the lights installed in the cave, along with Metal's talons.  
  
You do this, you'll just prove that I was right all along... Osama said.  
  
[I'm not doing this for America...or Arcadia...I'm doing this for those you've killed.] Metal said. [You brought pain, hurt, terror and grief to men, women and children NOT only from America, but from across this planet! You attempted to send Americans into hiding. All you did was unite them...and unite this planet with five others! You've failed in your master plan...now I'm going to succeed in the others! Say hello to King Yamma and Koenma for me, you freak of nature!] He pulled back his arm more and began to strike...  
  
"METAL SONIC, DON'T!" A voice called out. He stopped and turned to see Crystallis, along with those who followed the robot, plus Captain America, whom Merc went back to get, standing there. "Metal, don't, please!"  
  
[He murdered over 3,000 people and you want me to STOP?!] Metal said.  
  
"You kill him, you'll only disgrace yourself!" Merc said. "I know how you feel. We ALL want Osama to pay, but this is NOT the way to do it!"  
  
"Yeah! Do you really want to go back to the days when you were part of Eggman's MAD group?!" Ashura said.  
  
[No...but...] Metal said, stammering.  
  
"Don't listen to them and kill him! Or I'll do it for you!" Vegeta shouted out.  
  
"Vegeta! That isn't right, and you know it!" Goku said.  
  
"Stay out of this, Kakkarot!" Vegeta said.  
  
"No...YOU stay out!" Superman said, punching Vegeta out. The others looked at him. "Sorry. Couldn't take it anymore."  
  
Heh...look at your "friends"....bickering. Osama said.  
  
[Shut up, you monster.] Metal said. [And they're right. To kill you would disgrace everything I've become. I'll let America decide your fate.] With that, Metal Sonic tossed Osama at Captain America, who caught him.  
  
"It's about time..." Cap said. Just then, Metal approached Osama.  
  
[As you lay in a prision cell, waiting for your death, just remember one thing, Bin Laden. You weren't defeated just by America or Arcadia. You were beaten by a robotic hedgehog with the powers of a Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. How insulting is that, you monster?] He said. With that, he pulled Osama's turban over his eyes and punched him in the face. [Freak.] After saying that, he walked out of the cave, feeling good with himself.  
  
"He held back..." Crystallis said. "...he has changed...for the good."  
  
"Yeah." Ashura said. "Although, you know he isn't happy doing that."  
  
"True, but it did prove that his evil programming is, to a point, gone for good." Crystallis said.  
  
"I just wish Superman didn't knock out Veggie-boy." Merc said, looking at the knocked out Saiyan prince.  
  
"Oh, he'll walk it off." Goku said, picking him up. "C'mon, let's get out of here." As the group left, Sabian and the American and Afghan armies waited outside. They watched as Metal Sonic walked out, wondering what happened. When the other heroes came out with Bin Laden, they all started cheering, knowing that they won.  
  
[Heh...let them celebrate. I've done my part.] Metal Sonic said. He looked up at the DragonZord. [C'mon, let's get out of here.] With a roar of agreement, the two left the area and began heading in the direction of the U.S.  
  
[You know, I wonder...] Metal began. The Zord looked at him. [Did I stop myself from killing Osama, or was it Crystallis' and the others' pleading, or...] He stopped to think. [Or was it the spirit of the last person who held these powers stopping me?] The Zord roared a bit. [Yeah, it doesn't matter what it was. What I did was the right thing.] Then, an idea hit the robot. [Say, you wanna go to the Pentagon and Shanksville and pay our respects there as well?] The Zord roared in agreement. [Yeah...let's go.] With that, the two headed to the other terrorist-affected areas, feeling very satisfied that they've finally brought a year of crisis and pain to an end. That is...  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" A few seconds later, a streak of energy zipped past the two. The next thing to follow was a pair of boots and a turban. Vegeta was up...and he did what Metal held back doing.  
  
[Vegeta...] Metal said, the equivalent of a sigh coming out. [We wanted him alive.]  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" A few seconds later, a dazed Superman came flying out.  
  
[I guess that means Vegeta's happy...] Metal said, sighing again. [Oh, well...C'mon.] Back at the now-former training grounds, the heroes and soldiers look at the smirking Vegeta with wide eyes. All Captain America was left holding was a piece of Osama's shirt.  
  
"Vegeta...WHY?!" Crystallis asked, still stunned at what he did.  
  
"He was going to die sooner or later. So I just sped it up." Vegeta said.  
  
"But did you hafta hit Superman, as well?!" Goku said.  
  
"Be quiet, Kakkarot. It's over. Let's go home." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go home." Ashura said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: From a Gamemaster's Point of View...  
  
(Note: This chapter was NOT written by me, but by Anthony Bault.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Location: New York City, Gamemaster Earth  
  
"I should've been here, guys..."  
  
Anthony looked over the, now changed, skyline of New York from a viewpoint outside of the city. With him were his fellow Larson Clan members Jenna Larson, Lars Olson, and Alec Johnson...all of whom had come to join in on the commemoration of the 9/11 disaster.  
  
Jenna looked towards her cousin and said, "Anthony...you had no way of knowing. You told us yourself psionics cannot breach realities...and you were on Mobius at the time."  
  
"Yeah...playing games with Mike, Wolf, and Jason when I SHOULD have been here!" Anthony said. "I mean...I'm supposed to be Earth's representative hero and..."  
  
"...you were doing your job by staying on Mobius as Earth's representative," Alec said. "Besides, even if you were here, this probably couldn't have been avoided."  
  
"Though I did hear you put a stop to Bin Laden afterwards..." Lars said.  
  
Anthony nodded as he remembered what happened...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Several members of the Al Qeada laid on the ground, all horribly disfigured by fire, killed by electrocution, or horrendously killed by some other means. The source of their demise...still walking slowly towards its target.  
  
Osama looked up at the imposing figure...an American male, dressed in what looked like an ebon black set of plate mail. He trembled in fear...for he knew that the person in front of him was the Gamemaster he had heard about...  
  
He picked up a machinegun and fired multiple shots at the Gamemaster, only to find that all the shots were being blocked by some unknown force. He then gasped in a shock as the Gamemaster picked him up with one arm and caused the machinegun to explode just by looking at it.  
  
So...the Americans have sent you to avenge them... Osama said, speaking in his native language.  
  
Anthony remained silent as Osama continued to talk. You kill me...and you won't change anything. You would have proven me right about your country.  
  
Anthony smiled evilly and then gave Osama one final shock...as he spoke in Osama's own language which he had picked up telepathically...  
  
America didn't send me...they would have been against what I'm doing. I'm doing this...for ME!  
  
Anthony's eyes began to glow brightly, and then Osama went into convulsions as he felt an incredible pain in his head. Soon blood began to pour out of Osama's eyes, ears, and nose, and Osama began to choke as if he was being held by the neck instead of the shirt collar. Soon, Osama stopped moving altogether, and Anthony dropped him to the ground.  
  
"Good riddance...monster..." Anthony said as he walked back out of Osama's hideout, continuing to kill Al Qaeda troops on route.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"I heard they wanted to give you a medal for that afterwards, despite being without the UN's approval," Lars said.  
  
"I was right to turn them down..." Anthony said. "Here I am trying to control my dark side...and I actually let the Dark Gamemaster take over so Osama would pay. Not one of my proudest moments..." Anthony then turned back towards the city and said, "I don't think I can go down there..."  
  
"Why not?" Jenna said. "I'm sure your presence will inspire hope..."  
  
"...or make people wonder why I wasn't there a year ago," Anthony said. "I don't think I can face that..."  
  
"Look...we all have to face our demons sometime, like I had to with my foray as the Dark Gamemaster," Alec said. "We'll be with you, Anthony...and we'll face how the public reacts together."  
  
Anthony looked towards his companions and said, "Thanks...I appreciate that, guys..."  
  
The four then activated their armors' respective jet sleds and went off towards the city to join the commemoration...  
  
...and to Anthony surprise, they ended up in a city where no one blamed him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Spirits Converge  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
As night fell in New York on AniEarth, and everything settled down, things seemed to go back to normal. Unbeknowest to everyone, two figures appeared on the rooftops. One was a catfish looking creature, about 3 feet tall, wearing an odd outfit with his symbol on his chest. The other was a full grown woman with blue hair and pink eyes, wearing multi-colored robes. They were King Kai and the tree goddess Tsunami.  
  
"It's amazing what some people would do just because they don't like the other." King Kai said.  
  
"That's true. It could be over the most trivial things, but, as long as I existed, I have never seen something as senseless as this." Tsunami said.  
  
"This shouldn't have happened...it truely shouldn't." King Kai said.  
  
"Now you know how I feel." A voice said. The two turned to see a chalk white man sitting on the edge of the rooftop. He wore a green cloak, green mask, a gray body suit that had a bright green flame coming out of it.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the great Hal Jordan!" King Kai said.  
  
"Kai, it's Spectre now." he said. "Everytime I look at this, it makes think back to how I acted...back when I was Parallax. But, even then, I doubt I was THIS crazy."  
  
"Huh..." King Kai said. "And where were YOU this day one year ago?"  
  
"Watching everything happen from right at this spot." Spectre said.  
  
"And you let it happen?!" Tsunami said, shocked.  
  
"Had to. He told me to. I just spared Spider-Man, the space pirate and those two hedgehogs." he said.  
  
"I see..." Tsunami mused.  
  
"It's heartbreaking, isn't it?" Spectre said. "To watch so many people lose their lives so fast. And even if you had the power to do anything, you just couldn't."  
  
"But, that day had real heroes." King Kai said. "And they didn't have powers. They were normal human beings. They were the real heroes, and I doubt not a single soul will forget them..."  
  
"They won't." Tsunami said. "They are as great as the heroes here. Even greater than the Gamemaster himself."  
  
"Yes, they are." Spectre said.  
  
"But, you know, something's been bothering me." Tsunami said.  
  
"Oh?" King Kai said.  
  
"The hijackers. Whatever became of them?" she asked. The other two began snickering.  
  
"Oh, they're in Paradise...having one Hell of a time." King Kai said, then burst out laughing at his small joke, Spectre joining him in a louder snicker. Tsunami just looked at them still confused.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The Home for Infinite Losers. The "first level" of Hell.  
  
Far from the hussle and bustle of the amusement park set up there, the sounds of explosions run rampant as a chase, going on for a year, keeps on going.  
  
The chased: The 19 hijackers who caused the attacks  
  
The chasers: Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guildo, and Cell; those killed by the Z Warriors.  
  
And watching them were King Yamma, Koenma and the two ogres who watch over HFIL. And they were enjoying it.  
  
"I never thought I'd get a kick out of something like this." Koenma said, watching the event take place.  
  
"And they've been doing it for over a year." King Yamma said. "What persuaded them to do something like this?"  
  
"Well, when you promise someone like being freed from "jail" for good behavior..." The red ogre said.  
  
"That, and something about seeing so many souls coming to the afterlife when you're already dead must have hit a nerve." the blue ogre said. As he said that, the chase raced past them.  
  
Was...was this the Paradise we were promised?! one of the hijackers asked.  
  
"You got that right! A Paradise of PAIN!" Frieza said, firing a ki blast at them.  
  
"Hey, Jeice. Why are we attacking them? I thought we were the bad guys!" Recoome asked.  
  
"Simple, mate." Jeice said. "What they did was wrong! 'Sides, they should leave stuff like that to the profess..." he was cut off as King Cold wacked him upside the head.  
  
"Hey, just because we're evil, doesn't mean we're supposed to like what they did!" King Cold said.  
  
"He makes a good point." Burter said. As the group raced away from the onlookers, a thought crossed King Yamma's mind.  
  
"Do you think it was too much for all of them to go after those ninteen?" he asked. That was answered when a mushroom cloud appeared, courtesy of Cell's own Kamehameha.  
  
"Nahhh..." they all said. With that, Koenma turned around and began leaving.  
  
"Oh, well. Gotta get back to work. Gotta give Yusuke his next mission." he said.  
  
"And I've gotta get back to check what souls have arrived and where they should go." King Yamma said. With that, they left the two ogres to watch the ongoing spectical.  
  
"Do you think they'll ever grow tired of attacking them?" the red ogre asked.  
  
"Who knows." The blue ogre asked. "I just know one thing: those ninteen got their just deserts for what they did. Now only we could get that Bin Laden fellow here."  
  
"Oh, he'll come...with everyone else who hates his guts beating him down." the red ogre said, snickering at that thought. "Yeah...he'll come...and he'll get his reward in spades."  
  
"Someone call?" A voice said. The two looked up and saw a blue haired woman wearing a pink kimono. She was riding on a boat oar. In her right hand, she was holding on to the freshly dead Osama Bin Laden.  
  
"Ah, Botan! What brings you here?" the red ogre asked.  
  
"One evil terrorist leader, fresh from the other side!" Botan said. She dropped Osama on his rear.  
  
"Ah, great! This is perfect!" the blue ogre said.  
  
"What are you two going to do to him?" she asked. The two ogres raised their clubs.  
  
"Let those aliens have their fun. He's ours for now." they said in unison.  
  
Eep. Osama said, beginning his race across HFIL...until they caught up with and began battering him across HFIL.  
  
"Well, I guess that settles that." Botan said. "I just hope they're happy for awhile...as they are on Earth."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Round 2  
  
One year. Can it actually have been THAT long since the attacks? Unfortunantly, it has. And it has lead to so many changes, not mattering if it happened in the real world or in our fanfic worlds.  
  
When I wrote the original "This Can't Be Happening", I just had to put it in my current fanfics. I couldn't just ignore it. It, in a way, added a bit of realism to a fictional world. Also, when I wrote the original TCBH, I knew I'd hafta write a sequal in some way. The original was to have taken place immediately after the end of the original, but I decided not to do it that way and held it off to right now.  
  
The reason I added some funny stuff into this story, no matter how good or bad the humor was, was because even though that day was horrific and sad, there is no reason to give up your sense of humor. A little bit of laughter will always brighten up even a gloomy day.  
  
I'd like to thank Anthony Bault for his addition to my story and for giving me ideas for the first chapter.  
  
As always, read and review and may any deity you believe in, real or fictional, watch over you always.  
  
Ashura Hedgehog 


End file.
